


The terracotta bat

by moonlake



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Far Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: Years after Batman started being no more than a myth,crime, misery and despair grow as Megacorps rise to more power.As Gotham seems to have turned into a cave of darkness,an intrepid bat is bound to fly from this, leading others,from the depth of despair to the heights of happiness.





	1. The hope beyond a composite future

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop reading blog posts to ease myself to sleep... Or not...  
> As I stumbled, some times ago, on a post about Harley Quinn and The Joker,   
> I reminded myself that I had stopped following Batman media for years now...
> 
> And I had a strange nightmare where H.Q. and J. were siblings...  
> and mixed with other bat-characters... for some reasons...   
> that went mostly like the first chapter proposed. 
> 
> I hesitated to write on the concept as I usually don't write dark stories.   
> In the end I decided on giving it a shot but with some (a lot?) more sugar...
> 
>  
> 
> So, in a few words :   
> The story is set in a really distant future : Think "Beyond Batman Beyond".  
> It's a story about a legacy Harley Quinn,   
> who turns into Clayface AND Batman ! (Yes, dreams are weird)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, This fic is rated M for some body horror, insanity and violence.  
> I mean... I toned it down and played it for laugh the most I could,   
> but they're still some left, mostly in the beginning.  
> And, I feel like it may still be slightly disturbing.  
> So, better be safe than sorry.
> 
> Now that you have been rightfully warned, onto the story!

People called me Adria Gavin and it is like a life is reaching its end now.

I'm the sister of a thief that made himself a name : The Joker  
This stage name, he chose it because of his predicament.

  
The incident happened after our parents disappeared.   
They both were chosen for a space experiment   
that should have separated them from their family for two years at most.   
But the experiment result never came to anything else than us being family-less.

  
While listed on the parent-less list, we were assigned the first names "Agathe" and "Joseph" as it is customary to rename orphan-like children to show their "adoption" by the nation.

The CEO of the company handling the failed space experiment, the hated Tobier MarGia,   
also had control over companies spanning lots of activities, mostly industrial and chemical.   
To avenge the loss of our parents and feed us, my brother, Irvin, now "Joseph" Gavin, used to scavenge these enterprises.

That is when he was trapped, in one of those...   
The CEO letting leak a neurotoxin!

  
From all this, Joseph started turning mad at times.   
And this leads me to what I am today.

 

* * *

 

Joseph : Lets prepare for tonight, shall we.  
Agathe : Well, apart from the costume head, I'm done.   
Are you sure it's worth the trouble ?

Joker : If I'm sure? heck I am! Look at me when I TALK !

LOOK AT ME!!!!!

  
Suddenly, his knife comes close to my face. And I feel pain, so much pain, so quickly.   
My face is bleeding, I feel like the room is blurring, like if I was in a fog.   
I end up screaming my pain away.

  
He is in shock, as I am. He jumped the line back, as always.   
And he is sad and angry against himself :  
Joseph : Sis, I'm so sorry... Let's take care of it.

  
I lay on the bed and he is providing first aid.

The disinfectant on the cotton is itchy. The bandage is soft.   
Irvin apologize, while he tends to my hurt face.   
He informs me that the wound is fortunately not really deep.   
So It should heal itself with some care and time.

  
My vision is still somehow veiled by the pain.   
But I feel less sore and dizzy now and I realize :  
Irvin is again victim of his dangerous rage madness crisis.   
I understand it and don't resent him that much.

  
It should have been the last time he called me for help. But it may have been one too many.

The last time, because I have found a boyfriend   
and some stable job, as a bartender in a nice and cosy wine bar.

  
So my brother decided it may be best he continued illegal things on his own,   
until I may earn enough for him to eat and live without traffic or delinquency.

  
But, with this wound, it may become hard to start working at the wine bar right away...   
As I may have to go to hospital, to get proper care, and take days off for it to heal completely.

  
But I should try retrieving the item our joker gang wanted to get.

After all, if I did not, all of this would have been for nothing.

And delinquency may become back our only source of income...

* * *

My wound was protected with some "sparadrap" bandage and,   
except for the slight blur and the itching, I was fine.

  
I put on my mask and my wound could not even be seen or guessed.  
We decided not to tell the others, 'cause they could feel uneasy and angry at our "Joker", even if it is not really his fault.   
We shall tell them after the robbery.

* * *

  
The talisman was some Inca, or something like that, artefact.

  
It was displayed in a glass case, inside the pool, at the centre of the   
"Antiques Private Museum of Gotham city" (owner : Tobier MarGia... him, again...).  
  
It seems like the disposition of the talisman was meant to represent it being kept for centuries at the bottom of a lake...  
It was also a good way to make it harder to be stolen, by forcing the thief to use diving equipment.  
 _(And I think that this last reason was the most driving, for the display choice...)_

 

We decided in favour of entering through the sky high passageway.   
Even with the move detecting lasers, it was the easiest.

  
During the day, the sky passageway is a way for visiting tours to get a glimpse of the museum, as a way of advertising it.   
You see... There's a rooftop road for visiting tours to watch the city from above.   
And, _right in the middle_ ,   
there is this corridor that go through the top of the museum main hall.

Of course, during the night, the passageway is closed, on each side, by a "regular door",   
after a corridor of vertical "pseudo-doors", made of laser rays, detecting any motion.   
that extend some meters outside of the Museum...

  
Luckily, the stream of energy can be partially powered down without any one noticing!   
Why, you ask ? Well, because it happens naturally when cold air reach the generator.

Obviously, it's a matter of seconds before the generator compensate for this.   
But, during this little time, a swift person can, acrobatically, make his way through.  
You only have to go through the weakest rays...  
And, no one can suspect that something passed through the rays!  
 _(Is it that something went through or is because of the power down ?)_

This flaw was discovered and studied extensively by the tech-man : Barry.

 

So, yeah, they would derive some of the building power for a short time,   
so as to emulate some fall in power from the energy generator.   
While the power is decreased, their "Harley Quinn", that is our unfortunate _mademoiselle_ ,   
would acrobatically make her way to the inside of the building.

  
She had reached the regular door, but her foggy eyesight didn't help much with the challenge of cutting the cables for the door control...   
So she had to escape, before the last weak ray, her body was cutting, starts working fine again and the alarm was triggered.

Fortunately, doing acrobatics doesn't require that much sharp eyes!   
So, going back through the corridor was a breeze!

 

It was then that the joker apologized to his men.   
He told them about the madness crisis that let him to hurt his sister.   
Saying that the wound could not allow her to see at her best.

The men where sad and angry at the madness implanted in the joker by their hated enemy,   
the energy-magnate, Tobier MarGia.

They cheered on Agathe, the harley Quinn, who, despite her wound,   
had stood against the challenge AND was still ready to have another go at it.

* * *

Agathe had already done half of the door deactivation, the first time.   
So, when the second power down would appear the least suspect,   
they let her have a second go...

  
She succeeded this time and quickly entered the museum.   
From the inner balcony, she dived into the pool, meters below.

 

  
But it was at that time that the magic started :

While diving, I felt a warming presence.   
It intensified when I broke the glass and took the talisman.   
At that time, a voice called me, saying I would be the chosen one,   
to inherit metamorphism powers close to Clayface's ones.   
In addition I was healed of my wound,   
as a part of the "regeneration process" before inheriting the power.

 

And, as predicted, I could exit the museum,   
using the service stairs leading to the Museum's roof.  
There, after going through the trap access, I went down,   
using the rope down the grappling hook they had landed on the ledge.  
  
I was back with everyone and able, at last, to give away the talisman.

  
It was then that I first thought that I could well be some batman-like hero...   
Maybe this newly earned power could bring me back the hope of justice ?  
...This hope that people like MarGia were trying to rule out of Gotham....


	2. Blowing opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I succeeded! Me, Adria "Agathe" Garvin.   
> I succeeded in retrieving the talisman. I feel like I'm finally free.   
> It was my last stand as "Harley Quinn" from our agreement.   
> Joseph "The Joker" was apologizing... for hurting me...   
> For all the trouble I got tonight and before.

Little did he knew my wound was healed.   
But from what the voice said earlier...   
I understood I could change my face and transform...  
So I reverted my face to be hurt or at least look like it.   
Then I removed my mask.

  
Even with a seemingly hurt face I could see without worry.   
I said I was fine. I said :   
"I got a nice idea while underwater.   
I will pretend I was attacked by a robber and that he hit me with a knife.   
This way I may even be loaned the money for treatment by my boss."

Joseph : I will repay you this money latter. I want to do it.

  
The sparadrap was wet from the water, even with the mask...  
so it was really a good idea to pretend...  
A wound healing in a flash... They would have freaked out at it!

* * *

"Hold it right here!"

  
Oh, no... Security...  
They must have been suspicious of the two power discrepancies...  
No time to think, we flee...

We run from this u-shaped passageway to the rooftop it extend on.   
Everyone seems to be out of range.

 

Then... comes the BANG!  
This wasn't my night or what ?   
They dared to throw a mini bomb at us...  
And it stuck to me...

  
Joseph know what will happen...  
So he run to the others while I stand still...

I should now explode...

But I know I will live through this...  
They will just not know...

  
Now I feel the flames...

If I was still normal I would be dying in agony...  
But I'm just in agony for know... And I guess the pain Joseph is feeling at this very moment.

 

OK...  
I guess I'm officially dead or at least I will pass as this...

In reality, I'm just not moving...  
This new clayface body is good to keep you alive and relatively well...

  
So I hear the police coming...  
The commissaire is yelling at the guards.   
Guess they did not know I was only twenty... Oops...

They exploded an underage gal...  
They will get demoted or at least their boss will have to pay...

  
They take my stiff body and put me in one of these black bag.   
It's comfortable. Surprising!

* * *

Time passes and I'm at the morgue.   
Fortunately, they can not do an autopsy.   
People blown are recognizable as such at first glance   
and the body is too damaged to do anything except an ADN sample.   
But they already did exactly this, earlier, to find out who was this blown girl.

  
So, now, Aldin should come, and get all the papers to sign, and to retrieve me, and bury me.

I told him about Joseph and my implication in thief...  
But it didn't matter as I should quit normally...  
Well he just entered the room.

I'm here, lying on the table.   
He is so in pain and so furious. I'm sorry.   
I need to keep the act at least until I'm discharged.

The commissaire says that they had a lead on who the joker was...  
And that he was my brother. So my actions could not be attributable to me.   
It could only be classified as influence-forced crime from the Joker...

  
To compensate he may offer a public job to Aldin.   
As It's considered the city is responsible.   
Then the city is allowed to ask the perpetrators for compensation.

As expected my Aldin did not care. He lost me so what could replace me ?

  
It was ruled I should be made to rest in the Wayne Manor "Innocents" section.   
This Wayne had the clever idea to dedicate a part of its property for victims of crime that would fall after he would not be there anymore.   
Also, the care of the manor was handled by the city police.   
And they offered this work for unemployed people in need of a city compensation.

  
So, yeah... Aldin got a job at the manor as a handyman of some sort with free lodging there.   
He could even mourn me in the meanwhile as I would rest meters away...

So I was released from the morgue and buried underground... Whouhou!

Now to start digging my way out...

* * *

The love of my life is dead. I still can't believe it.   
I mean it's been several days since it happened but I'm still not okay with it.   
Got some fairly paid job out of it... But what is my life now ?

  
We buried her in the morning. And I start work tomorrow.   
I got a room, free of charge. It's a room for two.   
Maybe because... I heard Wayne had women in his life... Is it why?

But what's the interest as I'm now alone and I don't want another girl than my Agathe.   
"Agathe". It's the name they gave her at the orphanage...  
Because "Adria is not a common enough name" as she told me they said.

 

"Hey, I'm here! Open the window!"  
Her voice? I open the window.   
Some unclear form enters the room. Is it a mud creature with her voice?  
I don't care what it is. If it takes my life whatever.   
"I got trouble recreating myself after days of immobility..."

  
"Agathe ? Are you some ectoplasm ?  
\--Don't be silly as if there are ectoplasms... I'm some new clayface... that's all...  
good! Recreated an arm! ***waves arm***

\--How come? Did you were before? What happened?  
\--Something happened while I was trying to get the talisman.   
Magic or occult science gave me clayface's abilities.   
Second arm... good...  
...  
Hum... Could you throw me the bed blanket... So I have something on me while I reform ?  
\--OH!... Sure... _*throw blanket*_  
\--Thanks... _*puts blanket on her*_ ready some clothes also...  
Yeah! Torso!

\--So you're alive. I'm alive again then.   
\--Sorry for staying silent these days...  
They may want to crush me if they knew I am a monster...  
Yeah! Only the legs left!

\--Yes. Here is a bed robe! ... There is everything in this cupboard...  
\--Didn't they say you will have every commodity ?  
I think the commissaire is trying to apologize for your loss.   
As if he fells it's his fault, somehow...

\--Because of the corruption and criminality ?  
Well Batman is only a legend now... So people are not afraid anymore...  
\--You're wrong! Oh! see! I got my toes back! ***waggles toes***  
...  
Anyway, people are poor and resourceful so they need to try something.   
Real culprits are the ones living on them.   
They let crime overflow... so people resorts to it instead of turning against them.   
That's why Joseph always targeted these Megacorp holders and not simple peoples.   
\--I did not say Batman should scare the poor. He should scare the true criminals.   
That is the big corporates... but without turning a blind eye toward little mischief."

* * *

 

I feel whole again. Scratch that. I lost my Harley costume and clothes underneath!   
Well I have another at home. And I can borrow some clothes for now.

Why am I thinking about clothes anyway?  
After all it's my boyfriend before me... Well we're not that intimate for now...  
And I don't feel easy showing him my claystate body...  
Don't feel at ease with it... It's quite unsettling...

  
I mean. My body feel stable when I'm "me". But It feels exhausting to transition back.   
I feel sleepy or something... or I'm numb ?

  
Oh, no, I feel better at once.   
It seems like there is a moment after a change I will feel tired and numb.   
It must be some "use to" because I never changed back to my real body before now.   
Only changed my face a little...

* * *

  
"Are you all-right ?  
\--Sorry Aldin, I kind of dozed...  
I'm back to myself, at least! Woh...feels good..."

  
I don't know what to do now.   
I'm officially dead.   
"Could I stay in this room and live here while people are forgetting all this?"

  
"You could become the new justice hero  
\--I don't know, Aldin... I'm skilled at stealing... not battling or tracking peoples.

\--You know. I never told you, but...  
My dream was to work as a law enforcer.   
I could never reach it as it require too much money to pay for the police formation.  
I know the basics but I cannot claim to be able to do it...   
Because you can't attend the exam if you did not follow any formation...  
I though it was to keep the police into rich people hands...  
And I feel more and more this to be true.

\--It's possible. You never know.   
But, now you got a job. And you may ask the commissaire to help you in this procedure.  
\--I will do it. I did not think it through. Thinking of you instead.  
\--Well I'm still here. So it's time to start again as we planned."

* * *

 

After that heartfelt talking, we went to bed.   
I even found comfortable pyjamas in the cupboard.

Both of us together as we had planned.   
Well I should have taken the job and he would have to take care of the house...  
But it's quite the same : One of us got a job and he still take care of the house...  
Except it is the job... What a strange conclusion... Huh... feeling like sleeping...


	3. Energizing breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm woken by the morning light. And Agathe is at my side!  
> Six month we're together... And I could have lost her.

Thanks to our " _officialisation_ of couple",   
I got this job instead of being treated as nothing for her...

So grateful it was made possible for 18+ people to declare an engagement...  
while waiting for both to be 21...

Well... I'm 22 but she is still 20 until Marsh 21st...   
I sometime feel like I'm too old to pretend she genuinely loves me...

Looking at her face... she looks like she lost weight : less cheeks, slimmer neck...  
Even her hair... she lost quite a lot...  
I didn't notice yesterday... Too happy to see her alive again!

Mostly because of the bomb I suppose...  
I guess she recreated herself trading her muscles for basic organs or something.

She is going to need quite the protein regimen and some recovery time...

Hum... 8h30 am... appointment with the commissaire at 9 am...  
I will let her sleep while I prepare some nutritive breakfast.

* * *

I still feel bad for this young man...  
Why do people use those weapons anyway ? To feel powerful ?  
\--Good morning... Commissaire.  
\--Good morning. Do you... feel better ?  
\--Can't say I do...  
\--May I enter ?  
\--Make yourself at home.

  
He has already prepared breakfast...  
Aldin : Do you want some croissants ? I may have heated too much of them...  
\--I should not...  
\--You said I should act as if you were a friend, no ?   
So, I would feel better eating with someone instead of alone...

\--So you eat croissants ? It's not that common...  
\--You don't like them ?   
Agathe would eat up to three in the morning...

\--So they are from her home...  
\--Yes, but they started to be old with the wait to be able to recover her belongings...  
So I though about (h)eating them today...  
After all I did not eat that much these days...

* * *

  
Agathe : Oh, Commissaire! You better not be hitting on Aldin !  
Co. : Who ? Agh... Agathe!?  
Agathe : You seemed to worry a lot so It's better that you know.

As I'm going down the stairs to the kitchen, Aldin is preparing a full plate of _viennoiseries_.   
Gotta eat myself out of this tiring recovery.

Agathe : It's so convenient to have these stairs leading straight to the room.   
Co. : It was to offer the majordome something like a little home of his own.   
Agathe : Aldin, you explain to him while I eat!

  
Aldin : Agreed. Then...  
Agathe was to get a talisman in the museum. However, while recovering it...  
She was granted abilities like the clayface's ones.   
So she barely survived the blow...  
With nearly only skin on bones... But still alive and quite well!

Ag. : _*Munch, Munch* *nod*_  
Co. : I'm relieved, somehow...  
Yet, I think you still deserve your compensation!   
And, after all, close to no one would accept to let a new clayface live among them.

  
Al. : Could we "revive" Adria Garvin ?  
Co. : It's no use... Orphan name changes are only for symbolism...  
Anyone knows that they are the same...

  
Ag. : Hum... _*wipe mouth with napkin*_ Anyway I noticed I'm quite skinny...  
So I need to wait before I can even be back to top health !  
Co. : You look quite right compared to some slim-addict women...  
Ag : I think It's just dilatation of muscles... or something...  
As I don't feel much strength except for light effort.

  
Co. : Well, I will look into getting you a new identity... Maybe I can find something...  
Take some rest and try to recover in the meanwhile.   
...  
Wait... Something else :   
You're more outgoing than I thought!

Ag : Must be because I'm hungry! Well see Ya!

* * *

I missed her energy these last day...

  
Al. : Why would you call him out on his preferences ?  
Ag. : Because I needed to make sure...  
...sure he was not acting for selfish reasons.

Ag. : If he was, he would have denied hitting on you before being surprised.   
He may not even have recognized me... As I'm so skinny...

  
Al. : And if you discovered selfish motives ?  
Ag. : Don't know... Didn't think through this possibility...  
Clubbing him ? I had a hunch he was genuinely concerned for what happened.   
Al. : Why ? Did you hear something while motionless ?  
Ag. : Not sure... Could I have a big bowl of milk ?

Al. : Preparing it!  
Ag. : Thanks!   
He had a concerned monologue while alone, once...  
He had no reason to pretend if nobody was around...

  
Al. : Makes sense.   
Here is your milk. With 3 spoon of cocoa.   
Ag. : Today I could even drink it without...   
*Gulp* You know, I would never have decided to quit thief without you at my side...

Al. : Are you finally feeling guilty of those acts ?  
Ag. : Can't really feel... The target of those were complete devils anyway.   
...I just feel I may have acted less from the sidelines.   
After all, doing it, we are bad guys for justice...

  
Ag. : I would have liked to be able to act in a more chivalrous way.  
Al. : And you feel you could, now... Isn't it ?  
Ag. : Read me well, my librarian...  
Al. : Huh... Lost this job months ago... How could you...   
_*pretend clenching fist then smile*_  
I really would have missed that...

  
Ag. : Well, if I was healthy you would get a hug...  
But, I need some more material to rebuild myself. So...  
We are forced to pass... for this time...  
Your affection account is now credited 1 hug!  
Al. : An affection account makes no sense...  
cannot count affection or owe it for someone...  
Ag. : _*smirk*_

  
Ag. : You know... I always complain about being underage to be married...  
But it's funny as it granted us a live in the end...  
Al. : We could have it, if nothing happened that night...

Ag. : Well, there was some mystic force stored in the talisman...  
So it's better I get the powers than any deviant...  
Al. : You're good at finding excuses... You always were...  
But... I could have lost you if it was only some random jade engraving...

  
Ag. : Yeah...You're right...  
That's what made me think...  
I wanna act like the batman before...  
Living a normal and caring lawful life,   
while kicking out these guys that get scot free from justice!

Ag. : _*Gulp*_ I could not pretend to do it before...  
Maybe it's fate or something...  
Al. : You do not believe in fate...  
Ag. : Yeah, I don't!   
I bet on an idealistic mystic wanting these shapeshifting abilities to be well used.   
Al. : Why not. You deserve them.

  
Al. : Want some sugar-jam on your toasted bread ?  
Ag. : Yeah! I need 5 toasts!

  
Al. : Do you think it's true Wayne was Batman ?  
Ag. : _*crunch*_ Hum... Maybeh. It wasa reech man... _*ingests*_  
That would explain the gadgets. Or he founded him! _*crunch*_

  
Al. : Have you planned something for the recovery?  
Ag. : No! ... I figured you would have done it already for me.   
Al. : Right! I think you should help with the light effort task in the manor.   
This way you get exercise while feeling useful...  
I know you don't like feeling useless.  
  
Ag. : Sure I don't!  
And I don't want to do some pointless aerobic...  
Also you may use the extra spare time to prepare for the police entrance exam.   
I though overnight that it would be good if you follow your dream...  
now that money is more available to us...

* * *

And, so we did :   
The commissaire helped in registering for the formation that Aldin was studying "home".   
I helped with more and more effort needing task as I recovered...  
It was a nice daily exercise : trying to be able to do more than yesterday.

  
In the end, the Christmas period was there and about 3 month had gone by...

* * *

Waking up. Aldin is already up.   
Go into the bathroom, look at my face and wash the sleep away...  
Dress up with my Harley costume, minus the hat...  
I'm more and more comfortable in it.   
The belt is adjustable and I'm nearly back at my former belt measurement.

Go down to take breakfast. Aldin is not here today.   
He is taking care of the garden in the morning so we then spend all the cold day inside.

Eat 4 croissants. Slowly reverting to my usual 3...  
Then, a big bowl of milk and some toast...  
clean the table, waiting for Aldin. He already took his breakfast.   
His 4 month preparation is nearly done...

  
It's the weekend, so we managed to do all the work in the beginning of the week...   
In order to take these two day easily...

We sit in the small "majordome" living room next to the kitchen and go for a board game.   
Trying out "The maze"; It's a game were you move on the board made of squares...  
And with special card, you can switch the squares of "the maze"...   
to help or hinder in finding and reaching the treasure... It's fun!

  
Meanwhile a chip player is on, and play "the wind of snow", a Christmas hit, among others.

  
It feel like being a normal couple.


	4. Bearing the future inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late in the morning. I'm looking through the window...  
> Agathe : I'm starting to wonder about the future...

\--Well, your new identity should be... in the works...  
\--No, it's not that...  
I'm wondering... Can I still have children now ?

Agathe : When I was a kid, I hoped to spend the winter days near a firewood or something...  
As an adult... With my husband and lively kids... and grandkids in the end...   
It would be soothing...  
Aldin : I never really though about the future back then... Only enjoying the present.

* * *

  
I leave the windows to slouch on the sofa, with Aldin at my left and the chimney at my right.   
Aldin : You made me think...  
But, your powers are quite different from clayface in the end...  
Your body is still made of flesh! And the only difference is your ability to control your form a bit.  
  
\--It look like flesh... but is it really ? And I feel like slightly empty inside...  
I don't really know why. Am I still missing some auxiliary organs ?  
\--maybe your flesh is still overly expanded a little.   
After all, you're still not back at your usual belt size, isn't it ?  
\--Well, I'm not... But it's only a notch from before! So Yeah!

  
Aldin : We never talked about children before...  
Even if I know we are still not an actual couple,   
we never even had a little chat about them.   
\--That's right.   
DId I needed to face the eventuality of leaving the world to bring my mind to it ?  
But... I want kids! Lots of them! Even if it's hard to do so in those times...

Aldin : Three ? Is it a good number ?   
\--No, we need to aim for four, at least!  
\--Four ? Not a lot of couple even have two kids nowadays...  
At least, not before having a secured position.

  
Agathe : I was never "girly"... But I aimed to be "motherly".   
\--Gender stereotypes suck! And you know it.  
\--Yes, they do! I meant "parent-ly" then.   
\--Much better!   
\--Yes. Much better!

* * *

How could I think we would talk about kid now...  
I mean we were like engaged but not intimate at all...  
And yet, the subject came out... I was worried about Agathe...  
Maybe it was old dreams never told. But she never let them out before.

  
Agathe : Look what I managed to do!   
\--huh!? Isn't it ?  
\--Yes, it's the " _dé à coudre_ " from the french sewing shop.   
I managed to "digest" it!

Aldin : Did you gulp it down ?   
\--No... Even me wouldn't have done this!  
I wore it for several days and covered it with an extra layer of skin...  
And, now I can make it disappear and reappear on any digit...  
And, even on the back of my hand! Like that!

  
I smile and I know he is shocked! But he looks good, when shocked...

Agathe : And I can also part with it and reattach it after...  
I concluded that my body was now made of some special flesh or material,   
able to incorporate things as well as food in some kind of special digesting procedure...

Agathe : So I could maybe ingest a batman costume of some sort.   
\--You mean... A whole armoured suit!? How could you even "store" all of it ?  
\--I don't know... Extra fat ?   
I mean I guessed it was the case for this sewing tool.  
...  
Wait a second!

  
I stand then make me shorter then thinner... while progressively adjusting the belt!   
(of course ^^)

Agathe : You see I can adapt my corpulence to a grade-schooler's.   
So It doesn't seems far-fetched that my body can compress itself and things inside it.   
\--But isn't it harder to stay in this state than in your natural one ?  
\--It is. But it feels like pulling weights, contracting muscles...  
So I planned to train staying in alternate forms so it feels less and less like exercising.   
\--You spent a lot of time planing this.   
Why not telling me before ?  
\--You may disagree. So I skipped your approval.   
Now that I'm sure it works, you can't say it may tire me too much! :)

  
Aldin : In the end you do not change at all.  
\--Nope!  
\--You only though about children because you understood your body really work strangely now.

  
_But, now, what's in store for us ?_


	5. Training from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the name of the currently trendy line of clothing :  
> "Keep the body fit, wear skin tight clothes to show it." 
> 
> Once again, people selling things, don't care about health. 
> 
> I'm angry at them, but, whatever go on, every working day...  
> I'm walking down the Alley, then, I open the bar's door.

Co-worker : Hey, Peri ! Ready for summer ?  
Me : I don't care if I'm not.

Left my coat and second layer of clothes over my uniform in the closet.  
It's easier to change that way. And it's a good excuse to avoid the trend.  
Gotta start saying something...

Me i.e. "Peri Point" : Are the new wines unpacked ?  
Co-W. : Yes, a full box of "Coteaux du Layon".  
\--A full box ? I though we were trying it out for now ?  
\--We were, until this week-end at least.  
A customer ordered them for a wedding party.

Me : Why is it when I'm not here that these things happen...  
\--Because crazy customers are often week-end customers, maybe ?  
Owner : Girls, enough talk, you're paid to take care of the bar...  
Me : Yes, Miss  
Co-W. : Well, I'm off. Have a good shift, Peri.

  
Own. : Miss Point, I think you should consider being behind the counter  
instead of cleaning and organizing.  
\--With all the respect you deserve, I will repeat...  
\--That it allows you to work by day only. I know.  
But, you deserve to be a bartender. Maybe more than our main one...

  
Me : Between you and me...  
I plan on quitting when I decide to have my first child.  
I know it's not what people usually do but...  
I want it to be sooner than in ten years after I save enough to "stay wealthy if I break up",  
as they say in those women rights announcement.  
\--Well it is also a right to be a full time parent.  
Ok, I am not going to bring this up again, then.

* * *

Two months since we put this into motion.  
A little trimester since "Agathe, Craziness's victim" has faded away from people's memories...

I got used to the persona of "Peri Point", an amnesiac young adult.  
Found in the forest, near the Wayne Manor, I was hired for help in housekeeping.  
Then, I ended up getting this help job in the wine bar I should have worked, as Agathe...  
If I didn't change, or if any of this didn't occur.

  
I'm granted a reduced rent room in the manor as "solidarity with the needy".  
My "story" was in the papers for some times until people got bored... again...  
  
We started this pretend after I turned 21, so the majority test would reveal I'm adult.  
At day I help at the bar. I also help at the manor.

My main work is then to sum part time works efficiently.  
As, after all, at night, I'm the Batman!

* * *

*Insert epic opening here*

* * *

Own. : Thank you, Peri, I think we are done for today.

  
I take back my coat and second layer of clothes.  
And I go outside, up the alley.

  
As usual I stop at a dent between two buildings...

And I let some of me go over my clothes...  
It always feel like I'm putting those clothes under a freshly washed skin.

Now, I turn this skin into my costume, using all the good components I assimilated,  
during these months...  
I even have a grappling hook ready inside me...  
Broken down In little parts but still...

  
It's dusk and I make my way atop the building.

I materialise the communicator in my hand.  
\--"Alf", "Bat" is out.  
Is there something of note ?  
"Alf" i.e. Aldin : Infraction at the space observation centre. But, it's nothing major.  
\--I'm gonna check. See ya!

  
I'm still uneasy with this voice, or any of those voice, really, that are not mine.  
Well I'm jumping across buildings... And It's fun.

* * *

*At the space observation centre*

\--Commissaire. How is it going ?  
\--As usual I'm the last one here with mountains of papers to fill...  
Nothing stolen. They only browsed the raw observation results.

Me : Something's happening in space ?  
\--Not that I know...

Me : Joker ?  
\--Maybe. Or some bored kids.

Me : Do we have a copy of the browsed data ?  
\--I have one. I've made arrangements so you can get this copy of the police's copy.

Taking the little chip... It's really small in Batman's large hands...

Me : Ok, thanks... Well, then, I'm off!  
See you!

 

Off...  
I reach the usual place. I change to "civilian mob".  
Then, I enter the car.

He is here.

\--Aldin, something's going on above us.  
\--Corruption of the government ?  
\--No, strange readings in space...  
\--A new habitable planet ?  
\--We will find once we look at this.  
It's a chip of the ram dump of the terminal used.

* * *

We finally reach the manor.  
Going up the stairs, to the study. Turn the bust, switch the books...  
I slide behind the shelves and clic open the passage to the batcave.

Al. : It's still inconvenient that I cannot enter alone...  
Ag. : well, it's supposed to be an urgency exit.  
Maybe it's made so that if it's not clear to exit it can't open.

  
This Wayne was so over-prepared...  
Computer on. "Big screen", as always, graces us with vital information.

Al. : Big screen meets small chip...  
\--That's the way it goes...  
Hum, so they made a quick scan of the data for a medium area...  
Aldin, how can we isolate what is the screened info, again ?  
\--"Interface log analysis module", accessible here.

  
Ag. : Thanks...  
Some lines of analysis...  
Results... "Combustible residue"  
So the conclusion is that a space shuttle roamed there...

Al. : Orbit perimeter decreasing ?  
So the shuttle is going to land ?  
\--Cross checking...  
The only possible shuttle would be... Mum's and Dad's !?

Al. : They were declared lost in space...  
Ho! A cover up for malpractice or criminal negligence ?  
\--Could be... But "He" is not here any-more to answer, now...

 

"Flash Alert!"

Joker voice, on public TV : Joker speaking.

> Just jacking this TV station,  
> so you know that Mr Magna is more evil than you already know.
> 
> Well, you see, he was doing all kind of bad things.  
>  And the poor baby made himself vanish for that...
> 
> Yet, you know, he deprived ME of MY FAMILY! TWICE!  
>  Well, now, a shuttle is gonna land from space with my PARENTS.
> 
> Because of HIM, Their only family is now a crazy hopeless man.  
>  I hope that you, that follow in his footsteps, change your ways soon.  
>  If not, I'm going to get my revenge on YOU!  
>  YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

"We have now recovered control, sorry for the interruption in your program"

* * *

Scientists have announced that the shuttle is landing in the suburb park.  
And they were right for once.

From the shuttle exits a couple, just a little older than me.  
Ag. : Aldin. Get a grip.  
Al. : Don't you feel nervous ?  
Ag. : I had so much throw at me that I'm ready for anything, now.

We are hidden, on a roof... I'm already "Batman"!  
We're here to protect Mum and Dad from anything that may happen!

For once, I'm happy that there are building just outside the park...

 

Dad : Hello, I'm Alain Gavin and this is my wife Jess Gavin.  
We had to stay in stasis, in space, for two years...  
\--Good afternoon, Mister, I'm Gotham's head of the space research society...  
And you have been in space for a good 12 years, instead.

Mum : Really ? Can I see my children then ?  
I'm so worried about them.

 

"Impulse" : Bad luck frosty cheek, I kinda broke them...  
I'm the destroyer of everything, now. I'm the reshaped Magna!

Dad : Frederick ?! Stop picking on Jess !  
Did you try to break our lives ?  
Imp. : *Furious* Stop calling me "Frederick", Alain! I paid for "Tobier" long ago!

Irvin! No... "Joseph" appears from the crowd!  
I guess that people still can't recognize him without the mask or make-up...

Joseph : Sorry, Dad, but whatever the name... he kind of succeeded in breaking lives.  
Imp. : Joker, you're as good as dead for what you've done!  
Alain and your frosty cheek... You're also in for death!

Impulse is charging energy... or something...  
Jo. : I'm on IT! LET'S SETTLE the SCORE!

  
Mum : Irvin ? Don't take risks for us...  
Jo. : Risks ? It's these gawking guys that are taking risks!  
That's right ! You all... Flee! Take shelter!

Imp. : Joker... Joker... It's time for you to amend to me.  
Jo. : Don't try me! YOu took Adria, and you kept MUM and DAD away.

* * *

Imp : Then... Try this!

The ray of energy, that "Impulse" thrown, missed Irvin by a hair.  
Imp. : I'm over-powerful! All of you, bow! NOW!

 

It's time for the Batman to step in!  
I jump, from the building, to the battle scene!

Bat. : Do you want to test your abilities, "Impulse" man ?  
Imp. : Batman... Batman... Don't try to protect this defect...

Bat. : I'm protecting everyone!  
Jo : This time... We're fighting side by side... WHAT A SIGHT!

  
Irvin and I, side by side...  
It's like we're showing Mum and Dad that we're good people.

Except we're not exactly perfect... But we try!

* * *

Anyway...  
It has been quite the ride since Batman's rise!  
And, all that has happened, is powering both of us up!

Our parents might still be proud of us, after all!

*Flashback to recovering Agathe doing acrobatic jumps in the Wayne Manor's gymnasium*


	6. Right on Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agathe is trying her best at recovering her abilities.  
> We set up an obstacle course in the gymnasium. She tries to do it all under a minute.

Agathe, sweating, claims "1 minute 10!".   
I had forgotten she could chronometer herself so well.

Agathe : So what, Aldin ? Am I right or what ?!  
Aldin : Indeed, it took you exactly 1 minute 11 second and two third.

She is so sweaty, it makes her look so _sexy_.

Agathe : _*swiping the sweat away*_ What ya're looking at, hum... ?!  
I'm a week too young for this, _man_! _*wink*_

  
She doesn't change at all. And I still love that wholly.

Agathe : Ok, so, to the **bat-passage** , _Alfred_ !

* * *

 

And, so we are. Only her can open it : she need to slip-flat behind the locked door.

The passage is actually an emergency exit to the "Batcave" :   
The headquarters of the legendary Batman.

It is in the library, just left of a bookcase.   
The door slides behind the bookcase, revealing a sets of stairs going downward.

It is as easy to close the passageway as it is hard to open it, for me.  
I just need to press a button and the wall-panel door slides back into place.

  
So, we go downward, in the dim light, powered by light panels all around.  
Then, we reach the main hangar :   
There is a Batmobile in the centre and a giant PC on our immediate right.

  
Agathe sits in the comfy chair, curled, head resting on her knees.  
"News time!", she yells.

  
Not a lot of interesting news.  
Margia is still nowhere to be found, after loosing it all to Joker's intensive sabotages.  
He got what he was deserving... Somehow.  
  


Agathe : I hope Irvin's fine... OK, test time!

She stretch her limbs and jump out of the chair, to land perfectly, on her two feet.

Now, this is the disturbing view. But, I am getting used to it.  
Some extra skin goes all over her, then shape itself into a full Batman costume.  
At the same time, she has changed her build to that of a bobybuilder man.

Agathe : Haem... Haeam... **Free** _ze_ ! **You cannot**   _escape_ !  
Hum, exclamations still need work. **Take _This!_**  
Better... But I should avoid _apostrophes_ , for the time being.

[...]

Agathe : So, we are taking this leap of faith, in two weeks, innit ?  
... I'm still anxious, you know ? ...  
... But, it should work fine.

Aldin : Yes, let's believe in the Commissaire's plan. This is our best opportunity.

* * *

* * *

 

So, the plan was set up to start a week after Agathe's birthday.  
After all, we needed to be certain that the majority test would prove positive.

  
Agathe took an alternate appearance :   
A woman half a dozen centimetres shorter, with dark hair and light brown skin.  
With some touch ups, like a rounder chin and less "hourglassy" measurements...  
She was unrecognizable!

Only her boyfriend could feel that it was her, due to his feelings, supposedly.

  
All of this was nowhere near official... Of course.  
Apart from us three, only my trusting friend medical examiner knew about it.  
Freddie was an idealist but still not enough to not be down to earth when necessary.  
She would cover up if anything, unfortunately, went wrong while she examines Agathe.

* * *

 

So, Yep, I'm in worn out clothes, in the forest.  
I need to stay there for some times so that it could be believable.   
Believable that I am genuinely lost and amnesiac.

  
Meanwhile, soon, Aldin will start working as some kind of "part-time intern" for the police.  
I think they are going to make him fill paperwork, so he stays home and don't bother them.

Well, It's all good for us as we can use this...   
For instance, to keep tabs on strange things going on in the police department.

  
Not sure about finding a "true" part-time job of my own...   
 _(I mean, appart from being caretaker of the Wayne manor.)_  
Well... We will see latter.

Anyway... I'm gonna lay down on the ground now, should make it more true-looking.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_***News flash*** _

Debora Winchester here, live from the Wayne forest, 2 kilometres from the Wayne Manor.

As previously reported, an young woman has been found unconscious right here.

Preliminary investigation told us that the woman appear to suffer from amnesia.  
She had no personal belonging that could help identify her and she has no municipal file.

The police department confirmed to us that she will go through a complete medical check up,   
so as to help highlight the circumstances of her losing consciousness in this forest.

_Channel 4News_ will keep you updated, live, on any and all future developments.

This was Debora winchester, live from the Wayne forest, back to you Khan.

* * *

* * *

 

> A dimly lighted small room with this one way mirror...  
> Two women are talking, each seated on opposite sides of a table.

Freddie : Hello, I'm Jackie Freddie.   
I'm the chief medical examiner for the police department .  
Please, stay calm.   
The examination will be the less invasive and the less painful possible.

[...]

Freddie : ok, you are not very talkative...  
But, please, try your best at speaking to me.  
So. Do you remember a name ? You name ?

'Mysterious-Woman' : I don't know... "Laffite"? Is that someone's name ?  
Freddie : Let me check... No, there is no "Laffite" in the police's files.

  
Freddie : Is there something you remember ? Your childhood, maybe ?  
Myst-Woman : I remember running with my pet squirrels in the Wayne forest.  
Freddie : A pet squirrel ?  
Myst-Woman : Yep. I guess I liked going to this forest.

Freddie : Sciences ?   
Myst-Woman : Like, what I know about sciences ?  
I know about gravitation, some about electricity...   
I guess, the same as most people.

* * *

 

All of this was obviously a farce, but the questioning was recorded. It is the law.  
So, we both have to play our part, in a believable manner.

After that, Freddie can officially conclude and report about "personal events amnesia".  
 _Or, well, whatever the scientific term is for that._

  
Fortunately, the body examination and physiological tests that come after are not recorded!  
 _Thanks Heavens! This would have been too disturbing otherwise!_

We exit the questioning room and go to a standard biology analysis or medical doctor's room.

Freddie : Well... Sorry miss, but you will have to undress now.

* * *

 

[...]

* * *

* * *

Commissaire Camille is here, but so are most of the top police department people...  
I need to 'do my job properly', and make it look like I don't know better.

Freddie : 

> So, dear colleagues.   
> After careful medical examination of the unknown woman,   
> I can assert that she shows no symptoms of any physical violence or abuse.
> 
> Blood examination, parsing and associated tests show that the subject :  
> >Is at least 21 years old and adult.  
> >Is not pregnant   
> and is not afflicted with any infection, disease or physiological deficiency.
> 
> Her size and weight are in the norm for an healthy young woman.   
> Even though her weight is important, the subject actually show a lot of muscular weight.

  
Chief Commissaire : What are your though, and hypothesis, from the examination, Doctor ?  
Freddie : I suppose the amnesia could have been induced by a psychotropic drug,   
as there is no sign of physical trauma.  
It is probable someone would have tried to dispose of this woman in the forest.   
And would have used drugs, in case she would not pass away from hypothermia.

Chief Commissaire : Hum... The woman is muscular, you say ?  
Freddie : Yes, possibly working as cargo handler or as stock lady in some shop, maybe ?

 

* * *

* * *

 

_The Commissaire come to pick me up._

As expected, because Aldin is currently making his way to his own non-justice-granted-job,   
I get a part time job of "caretaker of the Wayne Manor", plus a discounted room there.  
  


  
While he rides me back at the Manor, in this quite-used car of him...  
I can't help but ask the Commissaire :   
_"So, you and Freddie are something of an item, right ?"_

Commissaire : If you want... But, our jobs give us too few free time to build a true-  
Hey! This is NONE of your business!

Agathe : ... Well, Commissaire _Camille_... About Freddie...  
At least she may be one of the only person to not use only "Commissaire" to talk about you...  
 _Or maybe it is the charm of this old fashioned given name of yours... ♪_

  
Commissaire : ... Oh, Man... Why is it you, the new hero of Gotham...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, brave reader of this strange Batman fic.
> 
> At first, this was mostly an unsupervised experiment at telling a story,   
> based on a random dark dream of a strange and slightly disturbing Batman concept.  
> But, as of now, it has grown on me.
> 
> Agathe is slowly claiming her title of being a real Batman, in my mind, in the end.  
> The story pieces fell into place, without me even noticing.
> 
>   
> I even ended up drawing concept designs for Harley-Agathe and her Peri Point persona.  
> 
> 
> _(These drawing are actually quite big..._  
>  No kidding : 745x1200 and 450x1070 !  
> So, check the image urls, _to see the true result of my time, wasted on them!)_
> 
> However, don't take these designs above a definitive images of the characters.  
> (I'm not that good at drawing to reach a ultimate character image.)
> 
> Just know that I included in those design a background fashion idea :   
> In this future the big "woman fashion" is to sport short hair in the back,   
> with elaborate long hair on the front.  
> Obviously, the front hair will be tied in the back,   
> in situations where you need hair to stay away from your face.  
>  _(For instance, it applies for when you want to sneak into a museum...)_
> 
>   
>  Anyway, thank for reading.   
> Hope to see you again for the next unscheduled update.


End file.
